mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merrystar
Spotlight request Very well. The problem is that the former administrators made so many empty pages (they wanted to update it, but didn't). Thank you for the info. Energy X ∞ 12:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Video wall Hm, so I am contacting directly to get to the point. About a week or so, the videos displayed on the front were removed (not deleted), so I reinstated them back. The trouble is that today the same thing happened. So, is this a Wikia glitch? I remember that there is a MediaWiki page that has the script which videos are on the front, but I forgot which one it is. So, do you know which one it is? Energy X ∞ 20:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, any video someone posts on the Video wall should be added an appear on the right part of any article. And for some reason, after some days, the videos are removed (but still stay in the Video library). That is the problem - each 2 weeks the videos' URL need to be copied from the library so they can appear on the front. Oh, and I am happy for the list on the Spotlight! Energy X ∞ 11:25, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : Well, the videos that have been put on the front returned. Thank you for the work, but I'd like to know which problem was with it. Energy X ∞ 21:07, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Not exactly. Since the Video extension appears on right on each article, I just press the "Add a video", copy the URL from the video(s) that have been removed from the file page(s) to display the video on the front. Though I cannot say that this happens on this Wiki only, I saw on Pokemon Wiki as well the same problem. Energy X ∞ 11:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight So, I'd like to ask - when is going to spotlight be achieved? I know there was a glitch, but I don't think there was our spotlight... Energy X ∞ 18:03, April 8, 2013 (UTC) : After talking with Narve, Somarinoa and Jim, they all confirmed they did not see the Spotlight. So, what happens next? Energy X ∞ 13:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It sure does. It'd been better to announce that the add-on Shades of Darkness is out, but I am satisfied in any way. Energy X ∞ 09:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Thanks, it means much to us. Energy X ∞ 08:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Saw the spotlight and looks good, but the only issue I got is that the text refers to Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor, which was released 16 years ago, rather than the upcoming Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Can that be fixed, somehow? Energy X ∞ 22:37, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I have seen it fixed, thanks. Energy X ∞ 06:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ah, thanks. As for the image, this one should suffice. The caption could be "Join the community of Might and Magic!" Energy X ∞ 12:51, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Reply Is it too late to change the image and caption? Because we recently had a new game release, so to speak. Energy X ∞ 20:15, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :Good. It's just that a new game has been "secretly" released". Image. Caption: "Combine art and tactics in Might & Magic Showdown!" Link. Hopefully that'll do. Energy X ∞ 09:41, January 24, 2017 (UTC) I see. Here is the other one (hopefully it'll do). As for the caption, that one is fine, too. Energy X ∞ 09:57, January 25, 2017 (UTC) January spotlight If I recall, that's when the footer was changed to a new format. Still, a spotlight would be welcome. Energy X ∞ 17:12, September 9, 2017 (UTC)